


Partners In Crime

by Magical_Neko_Spark



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Neko_Spark/pseuds/Magical_Neko_Spark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher is the greatest phantom thief in Gravity Falls. Dipper is the newest recruit on the case and is determined to solve it. What happens the next item on Cipher's list of things to steal is Dipper?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners In Crime

**Author's Note:**

> So I decided to write this while my other story is on break. This was inspired by my love of Pacifica and Bill as a duo. This story includes, Mabifica, Pacifica x Bill (I have no idea what that ship name is so team blondes it is) and of course BillDip! Here's a short first chapter to test the waters.

I marveled at my new desk. Finally, I was officially on the team with my Grunkle's at age 16. Mabel was smiling widely as she place a box of cupcakes on the desk. 

"Congrats,Bro bro." she beamed squeezing me tightly. Behind her was her girlfriend, Pacifica. The blond glared at me with her arms crossed. I don't know what she has against me but she highly disliked me. 

My grunkle Ford placed a hand on my shoulder and said "After all those nights of helping me,you now officially can solve cases." 

I couldn't believe this was happening,I used to stay up helping my grunkle ford put the pieces of a case together. While Mabel always prepped Gtunkle Stan with his interviews, interviews ford refused to do. 

"I know you have just joined but there's a case I need your assistance with." He went on gesturing me to sit down I sat down and watched as he planted a large folder onto the desk. 

"There's been a phantom thief on the loose for about month now."  
"And it's been tough as hell even getting evidence other than the stolen items." Grunkle Stan added.

I opened the folder and saw newspaper clipping and analyses.  
The stolen goods were the only proof the thief even existed. No broken windows or doors,nothing was left out of place and they were not even fingerprints left anywhere.

Mabel and Pacifica quickly crowded around me and began snatching papers.  
"How lame." Paz said scoffing at a newspaper article.  
"I think it's exciting.The Phantom Cipher is the coolest." Mabel beamed whipping out her phone.  
"I've only ever caught a picture of him that looks like a measly shadow but it's still awesome." 

I groaned and snatched the papers back out of their hands. 

"Girls, this is something serious." Stan reminded.  
Mabel zipped her lip as Pacifica rolled her eyes.  
"Like Mabel said he is called Cipher due to the cards he leaves with an unsolvable cipher." Ford added. 

"You're wasting your time. I mean it's been ages since he started stealing,how do you think you're gonna catch him now?" 

All eyes turned to Pacifica.

"Out! and take Mabel with you." I shouted. The girl was getting on my nerves. 

"I have faith in you Dipper, I know you can decipher these messages." Ford said with an actual smile.

I swallowed hard as nervousness began to engulf me. I wanted to make my family proud but giving me such a high leveled task?  
I mean it's not as if I can't do it but what if I don't do it right? The case would be ruined. 

"I'll get right on it." I said confidently as he hands me the cards. 

I sure hope I can do this.


End file.
